thewalkingdeadhgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Tricia Monroe
Trix 'is a major character and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead HGRP Edition . She joins a group of Orlando survivors during the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Trix had always been a rebellious girl, even from a young age. She refused to follow instructions from adults and always did whatever she wanted to. Ever since she was 14, she had been smoking and consuming alcohol. A year later, she learned how to shoplift and sold it to others online. She was always careful about how she did it, and she was only caught twice. Even then, she was able to convince the managers that she had stored the items there temporarily and forgot to take them out. Throughout all this, she had been teaching herself the skills she needed so that she could start up her life-long dream of being a rockstar. In the meantime, she made a living by working in a cafe and scamming people. Whenever she had free time, she performed the guitar, practised her shooting skills at a range and took up judo. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 As the outbreak began, the gun range was closed down due to someone biting another person. Trix grouped with Jen, another girl who'd been practicing her shooting. The two gathered as many guns from the gun range as they could, before escaping to the shooting range parking lot. They found a single car in the parking lot. Once Trix discovered that it's sole occupant, Reagan, wasn't a walker, Jen had to calm the young girl down due to her being frightened by Trix and Jen's guns. Whilst Jen found the keys, Trix defended them from nearby walkers. After managing to calm Reagan down, Trix drove the trio out of the shooting range, heading on Interstate 75. On the way to Jacksonville, the group encountered a roadblock, finding another group of survivors. They merged with the other Orlando survivors, forming a camp for the night on I-75. Later on, Trix prevents Daniel from killing Cheyenne after she is caught trying to steal supplies, arguing that it might be scarring in front of Reagan. Afterwards, she goes over to Cheyenne to apologise for his actions. That night, a larger figure attacks and disarms Greg, who was on night watch. After firing several rounds into the sky and alerting a nearby zombie horde, Reagan joins her fellow survivors in an attempt to fight the infected off. When Maurice orders the group to retreat and climb over the roadblock, Trix helps Reagan over before climbing over the roadblock herself. Afterwards, she sees Daniel prepared to kill an infected Jen. She warns Reagan to look away before shooting Daniel for annoying her with his antics, unaware that he was trying to stop Jen reanimating as a walker. When she notices Jen wanting to be put out of her misery, she tearfully complies. Season 2 Trix asks Reagan how she's feeling after the night, to which she can only mutter Jen's name. This causes Trix to tear up and crying, telling Reagan that it's ok for her to do so. However, she gets peeved off with Luke after he mocks everyone who was mourning over the other people. Immediately afterwards, she scolds Luke for being insensitive. Later on, the group is ambushed by a group known as 'The Rogues' whilst raiding abandoned military jeeps. Trix proposes that they return the supplies they had taken, but the leader of the Rogues demands their weapons. Trix begrudgingly hands over her glock before making small talk with the leader, asking how the apocalypse is. Once the supplies are gathered up, the Rogues prepare to shoot the group until Nikki saves everyone by throwing a grenade at them. After the attack, the Orlando group all take the jeeps to a gas station where they stock up on supplies. Trix has a conversation with Marcus, who she notices mourning over Jen. The two of them are insensitively pushed by Luke, who calls them crybabies, pissing them off. Later on, Luke finds Kaiser's Group and prepares to shoot them, when Trix intervenes and warns him not to shoot them. He doesn't go through with his action, which causes the two survivor groups to join up and bond together. Later on, the group's route is barricaded by the Rogues. The first casualty is Sweetpea the dog, who is shot by Wes. Not long afterwards, the Rogues prepare to attack the group under the guise of making negotiations, which fails. After Emilio is killed, the battle begins. Trix is guarding Reagan from the jeep, when Harold drags Reagan out of the jeep. Instantly enraged, Trix beats up and mauls Harold in order to make him drop Reagan which succeeds. Another unnamed Rogue member tries to lift her off of Harold, when she wriggles free from his grip and beas him down. Having just finished off the unnamed Rogue soldier, she notices Katrina and Luke battling, with the latter coming out on top. Trix fires bullets at Luke, which is enough to force him off of Katrina. She carries on shooting the Rogues, when she sees a mortally wounded Maurice crawl towards her. Whilst she rushes up to him, he reveals that Luke shot him. Before he dies, he delivers the news that she's the new leader. Moments later, Trix shoots him in his walker form. Not long afterwards, she meets up with Yunseo and Reagan, asking if anyone's left yet. Later on, she remembers that Marcus had followed Luke into the forest. She goes chasing after them, hoping that Marcus returns to the group. Along the way, a Rogue soldier attempts and fails to take out Trix, allowing her to dispatch of them easily. As she calls out for Marcus again, Luke ambushes her and knocks her down with a tackle. She swiftly gets up, though her arm hurts. She tries to shoot him down, but he lifts her by her throat before she can do any major damage. She nearly gets strangled to death, when Marcus intervenes and stabs Luke in the back. Trix falls to the ground, gasping for air and left weak from her near-death experience. Later on, Adam joins in the fight, knocking Luke to the floor. Just as the trio are about to finish off Luke, he drops a few grenades and prepares to bull rush the trio. However, Marcus shoots Luke in the throat before they could be knocked to the ground. As Trix returns to the battlefield, she finds Selena, who says that everyone else has left. Trix drives Selena, Yunseo and Reagan up a few miles where they encounter the rest of the Orlando group. As Trix approaches the group, she sees Kevin Durant, who asks who the quartet are. Trix introduces herself and the others, before mentioning how she knows Kevin. Afterwards, Katrina asks about Maurice. Trix tells the truth about what happened to him, including her recount of their final moments together. She asks about Craig, who had gone missing. Whilst the group are chatting, Trix senses a disturbance in the air after noticing leaves rustling despite there being no wind. She sees the end of a gun scope and, realises with horror, that it's aimed at Reagan. Trix tackles Reagan to the ground, taking a bullet in her upper arm as a result. She orders for the group to find and kill the sniper, Wes, before she tries to carry Reagan to the back of the truck for safety. Trix orders Reagan to hide somewhere in the truck. Trix then begins to search for the sniper, noticing his location after hearing white noise coming from Wes's radio. She aims a few bullets in the direction before returning to the truck, although the shots miss. Reagan begs for Trix to join her in the truck. Just before she enters, she notices several members of the group getting wounded. She swiftly orders for everyone to get into the truck, prepared to flee in fear that the rogues were chasing after them. Not longer afterwards, she sees Adam, who had just killed and been injured by Wes. Trix gets out and helps him into the truck, before she drives off again. Later on, Trix encounters the remnants of Kaiser's group, who had been parked on one side of the road. Trix parks on the opposite side of the road. The two groups catch up on news, with Kaiser's group learning of Maurice's death. Katrina then speaks with Trix, telling her her theory about how the apocalypse came to be. Later on, a zombie horde attacks the group. Unbeknownst to Trix, another member of the Rogues, Viktor, kidnaps the wounded Katrina, who Nikki follows after. Season 3 At the beginning of the season Trix has to console Marcus, after he admits feeling guilty for not acting upon a scream he heard. Trix asks whereabouts he heard the scream from, but he doesn't know. Trix points towards a direction where she thinks they could've gone, based upon where a murderer or kidnapper would go to hide from the group quickly. They quickly organise a search party consisting of Trix, Floyd and Kaiser. Whilst they are searching in the woods, they are ambushed by Michael, Viktor and Jess. Trix watches in horror as Michael single-handedly takes out Floyd and Kaiser. Not willing to end up like them, Trix runs back to the camp to report on her findings. As she tells the group that they know where the Rogues are, Kevin speaks up and says that he'll search for Katrina with her. She then notices Adam is missing and asks where he is. When Marcus mentions that he doesn't know where Adam could've gone, Trix begins to suspect that he was kidnapped. She then briefs Kevin in on two plans she has for retrieving Katrina. She asks the rest of the group to pretend that they were killed, just in case the Rogues find them. Whilst the two stroll in the woods, Trix finds the unlooted corpses of Kaiser and Floyd. She allows Kevin to grab some of the guns they have. Whilst she briefs Kevin in on the right stance to use for a gun, she hears a scream and rushes towards the source. The two find Katrina being guarded by Viktor. As Kevin knocks him to the ground, Trix greets Katrina and takes notice of Neptune, who had been trying to help her beforehand. There, Katrina reveals lots of information about the Rogues, including the fact that Adam was working for them. The quartet then decide to return to camp. Along the way, everyone opens up about their experience in the apocalypse. It was during this conversation that the group learned more about Neptune. When everybody returns to camp, they notice that the camp is empty. In the middle of it is a rotting corpse and a sign writted for Neptune. Trix laughs as she points out the waste of resources and time on something which may not have easily be found. However, she also feels a stab of dread after she realises they could have been following the group. Then she notices that everyone else is missing. Neptune, meanwhile, leaves in order to meet with the group who had put up the sign in the first place. Trix, Katrina and Kevin discuss that they need a larger group to fight with them against the Rogues. They all decide to get to Jacksonville in order to find a group who will help them. Along the way, they encounter a group of survivors consisting of Matthias, Yen, Three Chain, Charlotte and Carlos. Hoping to ally with them, the group helps them out with fighting a horde of walkers which they were fighting. Once the horde is killed, everyone introduces themselves. Katrina and Matthias also realise that they are twins. Trix smiles as the twins hug each other, before she introduces her group. Matthias flirts with Trix and suggests a hook-up, causing Trix to become flustered. When the Orlando group updates Matthias's group on their situation, Matthias suggests that they go to a hotel where a larger group is. When the two groups reach the hotel, they are greeted by the leader of the group, who asks for their business. After convincing him that they aren't there to rob or kill them, he lets them know of two other groups: The Deserters and the biker gang. Whilst he mentions that he has 40 members, only 25 are suited for combat. When he mentions that they have a lack of weapons, Matthias reveals a stash of weapons in the boot of his car. The leader reveals himself to be Louis and introduces his wife and child, Dani and Alex. Trix tells her group that they should rest in the hotel, if Louis allows it. Trix enters a room to rest. At first she just sits around, but then she tries to get to sleep. However, the corpses of her comrades haunt her dreams, rendering her unable to sleep. Afterwards, she hears a knock on the door and opens it to see Matthias there. Trix invites him into her room, where the two open up to each other about their lives prior to the apocalypse. When Matthias says a remark about how they're going to end up making out, Trix becomes even more attracted to him. As a result, she kisses him, with Matthias returning the gesture. They are interrupted when Katrina asks about a rifle, though Matthias directs her to Louis. Afterwards, they continue to kiss. Killed Victims *Daniel *Jen *Harold *Several unnamed Rogue members *Numerous counts of walkers Personality Trix is a rebellious young woman who defies instructions she doesn't want to do, though this kind of activity isn't as common now that she's grown up. She can also be selfish at times. Along with this, she can be reckless at times, though she only displays this with her criminal behaviour. However, she is loyal to those she has to work with and she is willing to assist others in need. Later on in the first season, she becomes more caring and maternal after meeting Reagan. Trix has also since become more protective and sweet, if, even more feisty. She also becomes much more hot-headed, after Daniel's actions and Luke's mockery rile her up. Along with this, Trix can be sarcastic, shown when the leader of the Rogues mocks her for her hair. Unknown to most people, however, Trix has a side where she can be gentle to people she really cares for. Appearance Trix is a woman in her mid 20's, who has wavy and punky dark blue hair. Her eyes are gunmetal grey in color. She is around average height at 5'6 and she weighs 130 Ibs. Abilities *'Shooting: Having been training at shooting ranges for a large portion of life, Trix has learnt how to accurately fire shots with many types of guns. *'Close-quarters combat': As she has taken judo lessons for a large portion of her life, Trix has learnt how to fight in close combat. *'Speed': Trix has demonstrated her speed by swiftly climbing over a fence and running over to a car in order to escape more quickly. *'Scamming/Theft': Prior to the apocalypse, Trix has been successful at scamming people and shoplifting, only getting caught twice for the latter. *'Hearing': Trix seems to have acute hearing, since she heard Wes moving whilst the rest of the group were talking. She was also able to hear white noises from several metres away. Weapons and Items *'Glock 43': Trix possessed the handgun after taking it from the Orlando shooting range. *'Browning BDM pistol': Trix possessed the pistol after taking it from the Orlando shooting range. Originally she handed it out along with three other guns, but since nobody claimed it she kept it. *'''Mk17 CQB rifle: '''Trix stole the rifle from one of the corpses of the Rogues. Later on, she hands it over to Kaiser's group to lend them some form of defense. Relationships Jen Trix had a strong relationship with Jen, complimenting Jen on her skill with a hunting rifle before the apocalypse. The two worked well as a team to escape from the shooting range to safety, showing great trust in each other. After mercy-killing her, Trix is deeply affected by Jen's death and mourns her with Reagan. Reagan Though they had a rocky start after Trix mistook Reagan for a walker, the two eventually bonded and grew closer, with Trix becoming a maternal figure for her. Trix is always looking out for Reagan's safety and wellbeing and she is prepared to sacrifice her life for Reagan's. She later encourages Reagan to cry after Jen's death. It later turns out that Trix is willing to get her hands dirty to save Reagan, shown when she mauls Harold to death after he grabs the younger girl. Daniel Trix has a negative relationship with Daniel after he suggests killing Cheyanne for trying to steal their supplies. Though she does consider his proposition, she rebutts it for the sake of Reagan. She is noticeably angry at his rash and unscrupulous actions, even calling him a "spoilt douchebag" after he snaps at them. Having seen him kill Cheyenne whilst calling her a 'Redskin bitch', she kills him out of spite. Cheyenne Though Trix doesn't communicate with Cheyenne much, she did save her life. She is also the first person to greet Cheyenne positively. She grows angry after witnessing Cheyenne's murder, even going as far as to avenge her. Nikki Despite not hvaing much interraction with Nikki, Trix is grateful and appreciative of her after she saves the group from the Rogues. Marcus Guag Trix comforts Marcus as he opens up about his relationship with Jen. After he discusses a portion of his family life, Trix opens up about her own childhood, showing that she trusts and relates to him. Overall, the two have a positive relationship. Luke Trix has a harshly negative relationship with Luke. Trix doesn't interract with Luke until the 2nd season, when he mocks everybody who is crying over the loss of their allies. She immediately scolds him, warning him not to act so cocky and stonefaced. They grow on even worse terms after he tries to shoot Kaiser's group without warning. Later on, she fights him alongside Marcus and Adam to take him down. Marc Trix despised Marc and the rest of the Rogues after they nearly robbed and killed the group. She also has no respect for him, shown when she responds to one of his statements with sarcasm. Maurice Whilst Trix and Maurice don't interract much, it's known that they trusted each other, as Trix was made second-in-command of the group. Trix greatly respected Maurice, as she saw him as a responsible leader. Kevin Durant Trix seems to have a positive relationship with Kevin, as the two are polite with each other. Later on, they are shown to be good in a team after they locate and save Katrina, with the help of Neptune. Matthias Müller-Portland Trix is romantically attracted to Matthias after he flirted with her, shown when her face turns red after his suggestion. Later on in season three, the two became romantic interests after they kiss in a hotel room. Trivia * Trix was the first major character to directly kill at least one member of the Orlando Group, having killed Daniel and Jen. * In a conversation with Marcus, it is revealed that Trix's parents never cared for her. Category:Females Category:Survivors Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Orlando Residents Category:Protagonists